


Roman Holiday

by sarapunzel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, blowjob, honeymoon sex, marriage kink, samgabe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarapunzel/pseuds/sarapunzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel get married in Rome. Obligatory honeymoon sex fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

Sam Winchester had never been much for grand romantic gestures. Public marriage proposals made him cringe with secondhand embarrassment. He had never seen  _The Notebook_ , and he avoided romantic comedies like the plague (particularly anything involving Hugh Grant; Sam was ninety percent certain he was a shifter). Sam had been to both Heaven and Hell and seen enough blood and suffering to confidently confirm that his life was, in fact, not a John Hughes movie.  
  
However, the archangel Gabriel, with whom Sam had found himself hopelessly in love, was about as cheesy and dramatic as the entire decade of the eighties collectively. So when the time came for the hunter and his angel to be joined in a most unholy matrimony, Sam’s pleas for a modest wedding had gone ignored. Gabriel had called together what appeared to be a heavenly host of angels from different garrisons and ranks, all of whom were responsible for inviting their own veritable armies of guests. Sam’s own guest list consisted only of Dean, Castiel, Sheriff Mills, Becky Rosen, and Garth. (Becky enthusiastically insisted on attending Sam’s “real wedding”, and showed up bearing a trunkload of domestic gifts like waffle irons, doilies, and little shower curtain rings shaped like halos and moose antlers.) Originally, Sam had opted for a quick, wham-bam ceremony at a little chapel for fifty bucks. But once a literal metric ton of RSVP’s had collected in the garage, he’d reluctantly agreed to have the ceremony in a venue of Gabriel’s choosing.   
  
If someone had told Sam at age twenty that he’d one day get married in the actual Coliseum in front of a massive sea of assorted supernatural, semi-otherworldly beings, he would have laughed. But then, he would have never predicted that he’d marry an angel of the Lord, either.  
  
  
The ceremony was as opulent and outlandish as one might expect, as Gabriel had cast some sort of hex over the expansive city of Rome to keep all its inhabitants fast asleep for the duration of the wedding. Thus, after the vows had been exchanged, the entire city had become a free-for-all, and it was a wonder the sheer volume of the celebration didn’t shatter all the glass in the universe. Needless to say, it wasn’t long before Sam was pulling at Gabe’s sleeve, urging him to retire to their honeymoon suite.  
  
“Come on,” Sam begged, his face flushed with too much wine and excitement. “I’m fucking exhausted.”  
  
Gabriel grinned at him and poured himself another glass of champagne. “You’re kidding, right? Party’s just starting to get interesting!” He jerked a thumb toward a group of Cupids who were chanting  _CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!_  as a creature Sam could only describe as a satyr in a tuxedo tipped back a jug of wine. Sam rolled his eyes.  
  
“Look, Van Wilder, you may be able to keep the party going all night long but I’m human and I need to sleep sometimes.”  
  
Gabriel sighed, throwing an arm around Sam’s waist. “Don’t be a buzzkill, Sam-I-Am,” he slurred.  
  
Sam leaned over to whisper pointedly, “Here’s the deal: the window is closing. If you wanna consummate this marriage tonight you’d better do it right the fuck now.”  
  
The pair of them were zapped to the bedroom before Sam could even blink.  
  
“Is this how it’s gonna be, then?” Sam teased gently, folding his jacket over the arm of a plush sofa. “I’m gonna have to bribe you with sex anytime I want something?”  
  
Gabriel whistled. “That’s cold, kiddo.” The hunter laughed, but it quickly morphed into a yawn. He was truly worn out.  
  
“Sorry. Just a long day,” Sam apologized, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He peeled off his shirt, undershirt, and tie, and tossed them into a pile across the room. Bare-chested and sleepy-eyed, his bottom lip poking out just the tiniest fraction, Sam was without a doubt the most precious, beautiful human being Gabriel had ever seen. The angel couldn’t suppress a fond smile as he crossed the space between them and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead, his fingers stroking comforting lines against the back of the hunter’s neck. Sam huffed and nosed into Gabriel’s chest. His lumberjack arms came up to encircle Gabe’s waist, pulling him closer. “I can’t believe we’re married,” he murmured into the angel’s ribs. The hum of his voice was ticklish and Gabriel shivered.

“Believe it, Sammy. So how does it feel?”

Sam drew back, a faint smile on his lips. He appeared to be mulling the question over. Finally he shrugged and replied, “I don’t know. It doesn’t feel real yet, I guess.”

Gabriel nodded. “Well, we have the rest of forever to fix that.” He tipped Sam’s face upward and kissed him, gently at first, until the hunter’s palms curved over Gabriel’s hips and squeezed. Gabe leaned into him automatically, and he felt Sam’s mouth quirk in a way that allowed the angel to slip his tongue past Sam’s lips. The hunter groaned and dragged Gabriel’s right leg forward, between his own thighs, grinding against him so Gabriel could feel how hard he was, how anxious he was to be as close to his angel, his _husband_ , as possible.

Sam broke away barely, his mouth hovering a mere centimeter from Gabe’s, his breath hot and stuttering. He licked his lips and murmured, “Let’s make it official.”

That was all the encouragement Gabriel needed.

He dove for Sam’s mouth again, this time making no attempt to be chaste, twisting his fingers through the hunter’s thick hair and rocking forward against Sam’s crotch. He unbuttoned his shirt quickly and wriggled out of it, Sam helping to tug his arms free of the silk sleeves, all the while their lips remaining locked together. “Pants,” Sam breathed simply, and they took a five-second break to kick off their shoes, and unzip and shed their khaki slacks. Suddenly Sam snorted and pushed Gabe back a step, looking him up and down with an incredulous grin.

“Really? You went commando on our wedding day?” he laughed.

“What? You think just ‘cause we’re married now I’m suddenly gonna start wearing long-johns and smoking a pipe while reading the morning paper?” Gabe retorted, hands on his hips. Sam raised his eyebrows and wrapped his fingers around Gabriel’s half-hard cock.

“God, I hope not,” he muttered as he started to stroke slowly. Gabriel closed his eyes and pushed into the sensation. “Although you smoking a pipe isn’t an entirely unappealing idea. I think I could work with that.”

“Duly noted,” Gabriel replied breathily, as Sam’s thumb brushed over the slit of his dick. “Fuck, Sam. You might wanna cool it if you’re wanting this to last longer than five minutes.”

Sam reluctantly let go and scooted back on the bed. Gabriel couldn’t help but whine a little disappointedly until he opened his eyes to see Sam dropping his briefs over the side of the bed. Gabe’s cock twitched at the sight of his long, heavily-muscled husband stretched across the sheets, one hand meandering down the ripple of his abdomen to take his own dick. Sam smiled, his dimples sending a warm little quiver down Gabriel’s spine. “Come to bed, Mr. Winchester,” he purred. Gabriel tilted his head back and laughed aloud.

“Hey! Who said I was taking your name?” he joked. Sam looked a little offended, even as his fist was making long, slow columns around his cock.

“Well, seeing as you don’t exactly have a last name for me to take…” Sam said matter-of-factly. Gabriel sighed and sank into the bed between Sam’s legs.

“Gabe Winchester,” he mumbled. “Eh, could be worse.” But Sam grinned as if it was the greatest thing he’d ever heard.

“I love it.”

“And I love you,” Gabriel replied, and he lowered his head to nudge Sam’s hand out of the way, licking teasingly at the head of Sam’s cock. The hunter gasped and his hips lurched upward involuntarily. Gabriel blew a gentle puff of cool air over the heated length, positioned his hands on Sam’s thighs, and sucked him into his mouth. Sam groaned, his hands automatically coming up to press encouragingly at the back of Gabe’s head, urging him to take him deeper. The angel obliged happily, swallowing Sam down until he could feel the scratch against the back of his throat, and it was a testament to his supernatural prowess that he didn’t gag immediately. Sam was, after all, by far the biggest Gabriel had ever experienced, which suited him just fine.

“Ahhh, Gabriel,” Sam moaned, his head rolling back against the downy pillow. “That’s so fucking good.” The needy, frayed edge to his voice went straight to Gabriel’s dick, and he sucked harder, tonguing the tender spot on the underside of the tip, pulling Sam into his throat until he could go no further, and Sam’s fingers knotted in the angel’s hair. He was getting reckless now, shamelessly shoving Gabriel’s perfect, heavenly mouth down onto his cock, thrusting into the angel’s throat and breathing irregularly. “Fuck, that’s good. Oh—fuck. Gabe, it feels so good. You’re gonna make me come, Angel. You’re gonna make me come down your fucking throat. You want that, don’t you?” Sam was muttering, probably unaware that his every word only served to spur Gabriel on, till the angel was humming obscenely, his fingers working deep imprints into Sam’s thighs. Finally, Sam gritted his teeth and Gabe could feel the familiar clench, that tensing up before the big release, and the hunter cried out, “Ohhh, I’m coming! Don’t stop—I’m almost—there!” and with a shudder, he came, filling Gabriel’s mouth with hot, bitter spunk. The angel pulled back, Sam’s come dribbling from the corner of his lips. Sam’s chest heaved, and he was still trembling a little, his eyes tightly shut as he waited for the waves of orgasm to subside. Gabriel wiped his mouth and rubbed soothing little circles into Sam’s legs. At last, the hunter opened his eyes and smiled at Gabe.

“I’m thinking this was definitely a good decision,” he said. Gabriel cocked his head to the side.

“What was? Having me blow you?”

Sam shook his head. “No. Marrying you.”

Gabriel’s stomach flip-flopped. “I’m glad you think so.” He smirked. “But if you think I’m done with you now, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“Bring it, Tiny.”

Gabriel draped himself alongside Sam, his hands wandering to explore the dips and hard lines of the hunter’s chest and hips. The angel leaned in and left a trail of scraping kisses down Sam’s jaw and neck; he sucked a pink knot into Sam’s collarbone, and the hunter quivered. Gabriel knew him well—he knew where to kiss, where to bite, the inches of skin that made Sam weak with a light brush of fingertips. And he found them all, one by one, over and over, until Sam’s dick was beginning to stiffen again. And when it did, Gabriel slid down the bed, back between his husband’s thighs, which was quickly becoming one of his favorite places to be.

“Sam,” the angel said quietly. “Spread your legs for me.”

The hunter obeyed without a word, opening himself up and waiting, his breath held, to see what Gabe would do next. Gabriel stroked Sam’s cock lightly a few times, wringing a sigh from him, before taking Sam’s ass in both hands and spreading him wide. “Gabe, what’re you—?” the hunter mumbled, a little trepidation in his voice.

Gabriel nuzzled the base of Sam’s dick comfortingly and replied, “I wanna taste you.”

Sam gave him a nervous little nod, and Gabe began to lick hot, wet stripes across Sam’s hole. The hunter recoiled at first in shock, but he quickly relaxed, clearly trusting Gabriel to make this good. The angel’s tongue pressed against the tight ring of muscle there, lapping gently until the tension lessened. When Sam felt the warm, delicious intrusion of the angel’s tongue slipping into him, he let out a groan. “Oh—god. Gabriel. Holy hell.”

Gabe decided to let this little outburst of blasphemy slide in favor of lapping earnestly at Sam’s ass. He withdrew a moment to suck on his own pointer finger before easing it inside, slowly; Sam bucked into the pressure, savoring the burn that was just on the good side of pain. “You like that?” Gabe murmured, his voice thick with want. Sam nodded, his hands grasping at the bed sheets.

“You want more?”

Sam managed a broken sort of “yes”, and Gabriel pushed a second finger into him, hooking toward the spot Gabe knew was just out of reach. Sam wriggled against him, gasping and biting his lip. He looked so gorgeous Gabe nearly forgot what he was doing, until Sam whimpered, “Fuck me.”

The angel leaped off the bed, darted naked to the adjoining master bathroom, snaked a bottle of lube out of the medicine cabinet, and was back between Sam’s legs before the hunter could say “please”. Gabe poured what was probably way too much lubrication into his palm, slicked his fingers generously, and began massaging Sam’s hole. The hunter gave an impatient grunt.

“Gabe, fuck, come on. I want you. All of you.”

Gabriel stopped and looked up at him beseechingly. “Are you sure? I know you’re pretty worn out. I don’t wanna do anything to hurt you, Sam,” he rambled.

Sam stared at him. “Gabriel, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to sleep.”

“Fair enough,” the angel replied quickly, and began stroking a palm’s worth of lube along his dick, which was so hard by this point that it ached. He’d been so acutely focused on Sam that he’d more or less forgotten about his own erection.  _I guess that’s kind of what love is_ , Gabriel thought. He shifted so that he was on his knees, pushing Sam’s legs up toward his stomach, carefully watching the hunter’s face for any signs of resistance or discomfort. Gabriel needed this to be perfect—he needed it to be everything Sam deserved, and he desperately hoped he could deliver it.

“Are you ready?” Gabe prompted, guiding his dick to Sam’s entrance. Sam gulped and nodded, his cheeks ruddy and his hair matted to his forehead. Gabriel paused to sweep the offending hair back from his eyes, and Sam smiled at the gesture, even as he angled his hips to brush against Gabe’s cock. “Okay,” the angel mumbled, and pressed into Sam with maddening caution. The hunter shouted and rocked toward him, one hand shooting out to clutch the side of the mattress.

“Come on,” he pleaded, almost inaudibly. Gabriel withdrew just a fraction of an inch before pushing into Sam hard, bottoming out with a groan. Sam was tight—really, really tight, and the sensation was so overwhelmingly delicious that Gabriel nearly collapsed on top of the hunter before remembering to move his hips. The angel took hold of Sam’s hips and pumped in and out slowly at first, then faster when Sam growled, “Harder.”

“Oh, fuck, Sammy. You’re so fucking tight. You feel—you feel so damn good, kid. I don’t think I’m gonna last long. You’re too perfect. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve you,” Gabriel was muttering, barely able to align his thoughts into actual sentences with structure and sense. Sam was writhing under him, all shining skin and taut muscle, and Gabriel wanted to fill him up, make Sam his in every way imaginable—hell, he wanted to rearrange the stars to spell his name in the sky, he wanted to build temples and monuments in honor of this beautiful, wonderful human who was thrashing and moaning and clawing at the sheets, murmuring Gabriel’s name over and over. It was too much, it was more than Gabriel had ever dreamed of having for himself, far better than anything or anyone he’d met in Heaven or Earth or anywhere else, for that matter.

Suddenly, the hunter cried out and his hand fumbled for something to grasp hold of; Gabe took his hand in his own and kissed each knuckle reverently before pinning it down to the bed, his hips slamming against the hunter’s ass with a wet, slapping sound. Sam was saying something, but his words got jumbled in Gabe’s head as he felt his own dick tighten up, his climax approaching swiftly. He was moving so fast, and Sam was bucking up to meet him at each peak, skin sliding against skin, the friction between them so hot and sharp Gabriel was surprised they didn’t catch fire. Just when he thought he might black out from stimulation, his orgasm crashed into him, and he wailed Sam’s name, his hips snapping forward several times before he came hard inside him. With a few hurried strokes, Sam came again, too, spurting over the angel’s fingers and moaning, “Oh my god, oh god.”

Gabriel wasn’t sure how much time passed before he finally pulled out of Sam and snuggled against the hunter’s chest, but it felt like an eternity—and Gabe certainly knew better than most just what eternity felt like. He snapped his fingers and the mess cleared, leaving them free to curl their limbs around each other, sated and exhausted and happier than either of them had ever been.

“Sam?” Gabriel ventured softly, his cheek sticky against the hunter’s ribs.

“Mmm,” Sam replied sleepily.

“I fucking love you.”

Sam chuckled and yawned, tugging Gabriel closer to kiss the top of his head. “I fucking love you, too.”

 _Nope_ , Gabriel thought happily, _I don’t think I’m going to miss bachelorhood at all_.


End file.
